Riiko en Furuba
by Inuyuurei Riiko-sama
Summary: A 16 yr. old girl from a foriegn land who has recently lost her father must seek out her mother in Japan and get her to sign estrangement papers so that she can legally live on her own. When she refuses, she is forced to live in the Soma Mansion. OC en FB
1. Ch 1: Sister of a God

Chapter 1: Sister of a God

Riiko heaved a heavy sigh and panted. Despite being from a back land, cities were just so damned BIG!! The streets were an impressive Heian Period style, bringing her a strange sense of nostalgia that she shook off. She needed better control of herself!! The buildings though beautiful and immaculately kept made her shudder as how cold they felt. A dark cloud seemed to loom over the buildings, like a curse... She shook her head adamantly. Now she was just being stupid!

The front gate finally loomed before her, a true fortress; obviously this was a secretive family. Riiko gathered what audacity that she still had left in her and pushed the button. She didn't hear anything and wondered if they heard. She made to press it again when a clear, booming voice crashed loudly out of the speaker just next to the button onto her sensitive ears. Riiko jumped as the voice snapped, "Yes, what business do you have here?"

She stood upright and straitened the front of her outfit. "Um, I'm here to see Soma Ren. Is she here?"

The voice paused. "Ren-san? What business have you with her?"

"Legal matters! Please, this is very important!" The voice paused, as if in thought of the consequences of letting her in- or locking her out. The heavy wood gate swung open then; it was the only answer she got. Riiko hesitated a moment but continued in to find that beyond the gate was an enormous court yard. It was bare of grass, totally done in sand and stone. The walk way went strait forward towards an ornately decorated door that lay at it's end some 30 meters away. The house was raised, she noticed and glanced from her right to her left, looking at all the locked up windows. Weird how they do that, seeing as there's no need for privacy with a gate like that... she thought, just before her eyes met another's. A sickly person, from what she saw, a sickly young man, leaned tiredly out of a round, open window, lazing there staring out into the courtyard. His eyes were anything but bored and lazy though. They were full of angry fire. The hair on the back of Riiko's neck stood up. She had seen those same kind of eyes before, back home: they meant death. Despite her eyes being locked with his, she noticed that his hand began to ball up into a fist. His nails dug into the soft wood of the frame as his fingers closed. The more his hand closed, the more fire his eyes came to hold. She glanced momentarily and noticed the scars in the wood. _This person_... she thought, but that was all she thought. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down the walkway. A stern, moody looking man was leading her to the housing on her right, the opposite direction of the boy in the window. Riiko was stunned for a moment, but she shook it off and followed him. They went up a set of steps onto the wrap around terraces. They walked backwards a ways, then she was tugged to take a left, getting farther away.

"Uh..."

"Ren lives this way. I'm here to keep an on her while you speak to her. I'm sorry to say that she's not in the best health."

"I see... her too then..."

The man glanced back at her and she simply stared ahead. "'Too'?"

She smiled ironically and said, "Misery's company." He didn't respond, just kept leading her. He released her hand after a few moments when he was sure that she was following him. The same cold, dead immaculate landscape was in place over the entire system of houses. As she passed a house, she could have sworn she heard a violin playing from one of the rooms. Her escort briefly glanced at the house, only confirming her suspicion. She listened closer: it was the most tragically beautiful melody that she had ever heard! "That's incredible music," she mentioned to her escort in a breath of awe.

"Ren's house is just a few more buildings away," he told her coldly, not even acknowledging the comment about the music. She blinked. Why would ignore something so beautiful? Even though she was the type that enjoyed heavy metal and alternative rock, she could still hear talent and true genius when she heard it. She let it go, deciding that it didn't really matter. Though it did bug her.

The house they arrived to was beautifully ornate and looked just as expensive as the main house of the great Soma fortress. It seemed too indulgent for Riiko's taste. Her escort halted her with a slight motion of his hand and walked up to the front door. He didn't even need to knock on it; it swung open, much to both of their surprises. Riiko froze. This woman looked almost exact to the boy she had seen earlier! Her hair was an amazing length of black that went all the way to the floor, though it was thin from it's length and her age. She appeared very thin, but it was obvious that she was well endowed. In fact, she wore a long, slightly form-fitting cotton dress that had a "V" go down almost to her bust line. A long robe hung off her arms like a mantel and she smiled with a horrible arrogant smile. Riiko immediately disliked the woman.

"Ren-san, how did you-"

"I was called by that old fool housekeeper. She mentioned that a young woman was here to discuss business with me." Her coldly amused eyes lit on her. "Well, little girl? What 'business' do you have with me?"

Riiko immediately knew that the woman was toying with her: she knew who she was already. "No point in pussy footing around it..." she muttered, starting to pull out the papers from her ragged old bag.

"Ah, lets go in and have some tea, shall we?" Ren suggested, suddenly honey and roses. Riiko shrugged and stepped up to the door; it made no difference to her where it took place. Her escort on the other hand looked uneasy. "Oh, Hari-kun, come and join us! Akito keeps you all to himself as it is. You should come in for a short bit."

The man seemed to really struggle with the desicion. Something was really bugging him. Finally he sighed, "All right. But please make your visit brief, I have more work I have to do."

"Don't worry, I won't take long," Riiko muttered as she moved past Ren into the foyer of the house. 'Hari' followed her. Hari took off his shoes inside and Riiko clumsily followed suit. Their shoes set aside, she opened her jacket and stood on the tatami mats. Ren walked into a small room where a servant in kimono was laying down a tray of ordurbs and tea. The woman bowed to Ren upon seeing her and fled the room inconspicuously. But Riiko noticed her movements. Ren set herself down gracefully on a mat. Hari just as gracefully knelt. Riiko just let her legs fold out beneath her and she plopped herself down.

The woman began to pour tea. Riiko was restless. Her leg started to bounce slightly on her knee, growing more vigorous as the time moved on. Despite not wanting to be rude, she wanted to spend as little time in the presence of this woman as possible. Hari seemed to notice her movement because he coughed a couple of times. Riiko ignored him.

Riiko began to realize that Ren was staling for time on purpose just to piss her off. It worked. "Damn it, you know who I am already! Why aren't you saying anything!?" Ren didn't speak, just handed Hari a small plate of ordurbs and then his tea. Riiko ignored the growing look of anxiety on his face, the look of someone caught in the middle. "Might as well just get to the point then..." she snapped, pulling out her papers now and slapping them down in front her on the table. Ren simply stared at them. "Sign it."

Hari looked worried. Ren kept that look of calm chill on her face as she picked it up to read. After a few fluid flicks of her eyes, a slow, Lucifer's smile spread across her face. Riiko immediately knew that she had something in mind. "So he's dead now is he? How did he die? Oh, no, let me guess! He went out with a safari crew and caught a cold! No, maybe he was bitten by a fly and died that way!! Ha! That poor pathetic man. Never could handle anything too dangerous-"

Riiko slammed her hand down on the table. Ren stopped laughing as the tea poured over. Hari glanced back and forth between them, worried. "You have no right to laugh at my father, you cut throat bitch!! He was as strong as any man that ever lived!! You're the one who's weak!"

Ren's eyes gazed coldly upon her, the smile coming back to play on her face. "You're an orphan now... and you need me to sign these off so you can live out on your own. That's not a smart way to get what you want."

"I never held any value in your eyes, why should I think that you would want me as a daughter now? Besides, I'm not an idiot. The head of the estate here wouldn't put up with an outsider living in here."

Ren's smile froze. Hari went very still. "Akito you mean..." she replied crisply.

"I can tell from this place that this family is very secluded, most likely because of it's great wealth and influence..." both continued to listen to her. "And Father used to do business with the old head of the family. I have no doubt that Akira and Akito are much alike in their tastes for privacy..." Ren didn't move. A few moments of silence went by as Riiko took a small sample of food. It was okay. "Guess I found the reason why you didn't want a daughter around you." Ren seemed to straiten as she continued. "I think I should go meet my older brother later, if he gets to be in a better mood." Her eyes drooped low, a calm spread over her face. Riiko knew when she had struck a nerve. "Having a child out of wedlock when you are the wife of a rich Soma... had anyone found out, you would have been divorced before you could even try to argue. Then there would be no cushy little trust fund for you, would there?"

Hari glanced carefully between Riiko and Ren, waiting to see what would happen next. Ren smiled then, shocking Riiko. "Wrong. My beloved died before I even conceived you. When I found I was pregnant, I believed that perhaps that I would have another chance! To have a good son. But then you came. I told that pathetic father of yours and he cleared out all together, taking you to Africa of all places!" The woman snorted. "You pitiful hick!! You think you know so much-"

"I don't care what your reasons were, hag, I just want you to sign those and get out of my life!!"

Ren stopped laughing, suddenly looking gleeful, a look that sent a shiver of disgust down Riiko's spine. "By law, you have to have a guardian until you turn 18, here and in the US. If I were to refuse, you would, by default, come live with me, unless I refused and you would be sent to a foster home from there..." Riiko paused, leaning forward slightly. She wasn't... "I refuse to sign! I'm claiming my rights as your legal guardian!!"

The door slammed open suddenly as a raspy voice just like Ren's snapped, "HATORI!!"

Simultaneously, Riiko had smashed the tea pot with her fist. The side of her hand was bleeding from the shards of expensive china in her hand. Ren cried out and stood up, the front of her thin dress dripping with tea. Several servants stood outside, gaping in shock at the scene. Hari had leapt to his feet in disbelieve and saw the blazing anger in her eyes. Riiko was beyond furious: she was homicidal.

"You bitch!! I've had nothing to do with you for almost 16 years now!! You were never there for me when I was a child, you even shunned me at birth because I was female! Now you want to force me to live with you!? Fuck you!! Never in this life OR the next!!"

Riiko shook herself, realizing that if she didn't calm down, she really would lose control!! She shook slightly as she pushed past the boy she had seen earlier and slid into her shoes. She paused though to snap, "Sign those papers or you'll regret having ever seen my face!"

She stormed out, leaving the young man a little overwhelmed. From the girl's words... His eyes snapped onto Hari. "Hatori, we're going back to the main building!! Come on!" Just as Hari started to follow him, Ren suddenly very quietly began to chuckle. Her voice grew until she was laughing hysterically and Hari stood still. The boy didn't. "What is this?" he demanded.

She smiled at him smugly. "Oh, Akito, what fun this little Riiko will be! I think you'll get along famously with your sister!!"

Her words stunned him but Hari pushed Akito out of the room and got him to head back to the main house. Akito's eyes bored on Hatori as they walked. "Hatori! I want a full explanation!! Who was that girl?"


	2. Ch 2: A winner?

Chapter 2: A Winner?

Riiko sighed; all she could do she supposed. She knew that Ren wouldn't let this go; her father had even warned her in his final will and testament that she would pull something like this. She didn't have much choice in the matter; by law, Ren had all rights to claim her as blood...

_But Soma Akito won't be too hopped on the idea of an outsider in the manor! Maybe I can appeal to him for assistance in convincing her to drop this stupid idea!_ She mused more. _But it's going to be hard... I don't even know how much power he would have over a mother's right. Worse, he's supposedly prone to fits of violence. Not to mention that he gets sick very easily... they might not even let me see him._

A bird lit down on the ground before her and cocked it's head at her. She smiled at it as it opened it's beak to squawk at her. "You're right. I gotta at least try." She stood and grunted as her back seemed to tug at her. She was stiff from having sat in one position for too long. Not to mention all the stress. She started walking; she had a long walk ahead of her to get back to the hotel.

Morning found her worse for wear as she stumbled up to the Soma fortress for her meeting with Akito. A long half-hour fight with the housekeeper had lead to this and she was finally prepared- or so she might have thought. She had sat up all night, thinking of her father and home, finding Japan too foreign for her tastes. If Ren would just sign the damn papers, she could continue her life of solitude back in Kenya, little house on the savanna, the occasional bushman coming by for medicinal herbs and food. She didn't really want any more out of life besides that.

She made to push the button when she heard, "Oh! You must be Soma Riiko-san!" She glanced up to see a young boy with soft blond hair and blue eyes standing on the high wall of the fortress. He was wearing a school girls' uniform top with short shorts and enormous boots that she swore he would only hurt himself in. He grinned at her and waved, legs dangling over the wall. "Just come in! I'll show you to Akito!"

Riiko listened and walked in. The boy was already on the ground and standing by, waiting on her with a warm smile and happy attitude. She couldn't help but like the little guy!

"Um, I was told by the housekeeper-"

"Hari-kun sent me to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Which I don't know how he expects someone like me to be able to stop Akito if something does! Haru-kun would be MUCH better suited for this!"

"You're expecting him to get violent?"

"Well, not with you! Akito never gets along with Ren. Hari-kun just hopes I can help to keep the peace until he shows up."

"I see..."

"OH! Don't worry though! It's nothing to do with you; they've always been mean to each other! It's kinda well know among us who live on the inside here."

Riiko chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry; if I have to, I'll help you act as peace keeper."

The smile faded quickly into one of worry. "I wouldn't if I were you-"

She laughed. "If I can handle a hungry lion at the end of the drought season, I think I can handle a couple of city folk trying to knock each others throats in." The boys eyes widened at her story.

"Where did you live?" he asked as they climbed the steps at the far end of the yard. They took a left and kept walking along the terrace.

"Kenya, out on the edges of the park that surrounds Kilimanjaro. I never bothered to remember the name since I never deal with their park officials, I just deal with the tribal people how live around there. Them and the occasional poacher who's huntin' on my land. Bastards the lot of them," Riiko snapped, dieing to spit but holding back the urge.

"WOW!! That sounds so cool!! I wish I could go to Africa! But I have to stay here..."

"Well, when you get old enough to travel, I'll be more than happy to put you up in my house. It won't be the Taj Mahal, but it'd be big enough to suit you for a few days of adventure."

The boy gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah... but I don't think Akito would like it for even that long..." Riiko glanced at him and noticed the shadowy look of a person who was caged. She had seen that same sort of shadow cross the faces of many of her young tribal friends after they had gotten married; trapped and unable to do anything without permission, kept like a pet.

She made to ask him what Akito had done to make him think that, but he looked up, somber; "Here we are."

Riiko stared at the door, suddenly wary. She took a deep breath and the boy asked, "You ready?" She looked over at him and smiled sweetly. She ruffled his hair for his bravery and wished that her heart was just a little more brave, just a little more. He smiled back reassuringly and slid open the door. The room was bare of most decoration; tatami, a couple of wall scrolls and a chair at the end of the room was all that was there. She noted with interest a table was on end against the wall along with a pile of cushions. She looked back to the end of the room where the chair sat to see a familiar form taking a seat there. It was the same boy from earlier- the one who had glared at her in the courtyard and had barged in on her and Ren.

"You! You're the head of the Soma family!?"

His harsh eyes clapped on her. A twisted smile spread across his face as he sat down gracefully. "And you're that woman's spawn. _Soma_ Riiko."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she snapped, walking forward to sit cross legged before him. She grinned up at him. "Guess you have a strong dislike for the bitch too, eh?" The look on his face was priceless, as if to say, "You're an idiot if you can't tell!" She laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood and succeeded a fraction.

"You came to ask a favor of me?"

"Yeah. You see, Ren... she won't sign these papers-"

"And Akito can't force me to do otherwise."

Ren stood in the door, ruining the lightened mood. The boy was shifting nervously as he looked at the man who stood beside Ren. Hari hurried in from behind her and at Akito's hand gesture, stood off to the side with the boy. "And how is that?" was his cold response.

"You may own this compound, but I still have control on my own dwellings, and I have a maternal right to claim her as my blood. If you force me otherwise by black mail, I have legal right to sue you for the inheritance." Not a body was lax. Her declaration was like a gun shot in a crowded room, except that no one was running and screaming. Akito's face slowly turned puce. Riiko stood.

"I have a right too! I should be able to say that I don't want to live anywhere near you!"

"Estrangement papers can be drawn, but it will take at least a year before the first of the hearings take place. Until then, you'd still be in your mother's custody," the man explained.

"Just sign the damn papers, you bitch!!" Akito snapped.

"And why would I do that?" Ren asked, smile playing on her face.

"You know what," Riiko snapped with a final resolve, "I will stay!" Everyone turned with surprised eyes to her. "Enough of all this legal nonsense; why not? My only living family is here after all. I'll just have to call for my stuff and have it sent over. Shouldn't take more than a day." Ren watched her warily. She knew from experience from her time with Riiko's father that the man had had a mean way of getting back at people. It wasn't a far stretch to say that Riiko had the same harsh punishing streak that her father had had. Indeed, she won this small victory, but if the girl was anything like her father, then that would seem like a farce in the whole of the war.

Still, she had won.

"Well, then by all means, call your 'friends' and have your stuff sent." Ren's eyes, glittering with malevolence met Akito's glare. Akito's hand balled up into a fist. Ren left with a swish of light fabric and called, "Akito, perhaps you should get to know your _imouto_ better." She and the man that had entered in with her, supposedly her lawyer, both walked out. They turned to the soft laughter coming from Riiko. She glanced over at Akito who was fuming, nearing the end of his fuse.

"Hey, _Ani-san_! Do you think Ren'll like dogs?"

This snapped Akito out of his fit? "What!?"

She chuckled. "You'll see soon enough. How do you like 'em?"

Akito was taken aback by her genuine curiosity and smiled at her coldly. "They're arrogant and stupid." Hari and the boy behind her both rolled their eyes, knowing the man he referred to. Riiko looked genuinely offended.

"My pups are well behaved! And I don't think I've ever met an arrogant dog- unless you're talking about men. No offense!" she added quickly. "I've met an arrogant _cat_ but that's about all really." Akito grinned at the reference and Riiko smiled too. "Y'know, it's kinda sad." Akito glanced up momentarily. "Ren's only two children in the world hate her guts. She deserves it, but still, for a mother, that's gotta bite."

Akito's face went dark. "She cares for no one but herself! She does thing to fit her agenda."

"Don't worry; I'll fix her soon."

Akito's interest suddenly became piqued. But Riiko pivoted on the ball of her feet coyly and went back to the boy. "Can you take me back to the entrance. I need to get my stuff from the hotel and make a couple of calls."

"Sure! Need any help?"

"No, no! I'll be fine, though I will need to be let back in..."

"I'll go with you anyway," he said lightly, smiling. "I haven't been anywhere all weekend!" Riiko laughed and gave in, following him. "OH! And my name's Momiji by the way! Soma Momiji!" The door clicked shut behind them and Hatori stood before Akito. The boy was staring at the floor, looking shaken.

Hatori stepped forward but Akito simply snapped, "DON'T!!" He did as he was commanded and Akito went to the screening left of the door to sit out by the garden. "Hatori, I want you to get this Riiko a room near my wing. I won't give Ren the satisfaction of thinking that she's got something hanging over me!"

"Yes, Akito."

"And Hatori..."

He paused. Akito's smile was genuine; genuinely evil. "Make sure that we have some kennels made." He stared at him in surprise for a moment and muttered an affirmative answer. He wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but it was obviously on the same track as this young Riiko's.

Momiji sang a little tune as they walked to school together. Riiko had never really heard anything like it, but it sounded like a song that a little child would sing while doing chores out in the fields or around the house. Momiji she had learned, to her immense shock, was only a year under her. She was a second year, he a first year high school student. They would be able to see each other later, but they didn't have any similar classes, which only made her feel more nervous.

"Oh don't worry! Kyou and Yuki'll be in your class- they're Soma's too! And Tohru!! You'll love Tohru! She's always so nice- I don't think she's ever been mean to anyone in her life, if that's hard to believe- OOH! Hey, wanna see a trick?" Riiko chuckled and nodded. Momiji puffed himself up and seemed to be trying to hold his breath in. He kept sticking his nose in the air. After a moment, she was starting to doubt his intentions when he suddenly bolted to the gate. His speed was _incredible_!! She her breath fled her lungs in a great whoosh as she clapped for the little weirdo. He grinned and bowed to her again and again, thanking her like a true performer.

He was coming up and thanking her for the fourth time when someone with bright orange hair came up behind him and smacked him on the top of his head. "BAKA!! What're you doing now!?"

"Wah! Riiko, Kyou hit me!"

Riiko came forward and shoved the boy away and pulled Momiji behind her. "Come on! He was showing me a trick- a legitimately good one!" She turned to Momiji with a grin. "If you pissed off a cheetah, I bet you'd be able to have the last laugh!" The boy grinned at her, happy for the praise; Kyou scowled.

"And just who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Soma Riiko. Nice to meet you."

"Eh!? You're a Soma!? How come I never met you before?"

"I never lived in Japan. My father took me to Africa soon after I was born. At the moment, I'm staying with my mother, Ren."

Kyou blinked. "Ren?"

"_Akito no Okaa-san_!" Momiji replied brightly. His face grew dark at his words.

"You're that bastard's sister?"

"Oh, Kyou-kun!" They turned to see a young teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes hurrying towards them. Behind her was a gorgeous, if not slightly girlish looking, young man with silver hair and violet eyes. He seemed to recognize her for some reason but he didn't say anything about it. "Why did you run ahead?"

"This idiot-"

"Ah, Soma Riiko-san! Momiji told me about you earlier; nice to meet you."

"A pleasure. You kinda seemed to recognize me."

"Well, it may have been what Momiji told me, but you surprisingly look very similar to Akito."

Riiko couldn't help but bark a laugh. "Really? Wonder if I should take it as an insult; considering how much he looks like Ren!" This caused Yuki to raise a brow at her and Kyou simply muttered, "I'd take it as an insult simply because of Akito's being an ass."

She didn't get a chance to reply when a hazy and low voice spoke from behind her; "Momiji, is this Riiko?"

She jumped with a squeak and turned around to see a young man with a white scalp of hair and black roots. His eyes were heavy lidded and he almost appeared high. He seemed to be kind hearted though; he bypassed Momiji and her to go and hug the boy called Yuki. "Hi, Haru," was his simple reply. Riiko hid her smile as the lot of them went towards the doors. A couple of girls stood there waiting; a blond with an out of place long skirt and a gothic girl whose face appeared devoid of emotion but for the barest of smiles on her face. The blond was waving and calling out, "TOHRU!!"

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru waved back and hurried to her friends to become swept up in a fury of hugs. Riiko couldn't help but smile; the sight reminded her of those times long ago when she and her friends from the tribes used to hang out and play together, before they got married and lost all sense of freedom.

Momiji grabbed Riiko's hand with a giggle and pulled her along. "Come on! I'll introduce you!" Oddly, she found herself nervous! She had felt pretty numb for the last couple of days from all the shock, but now it seemed that it was all coming back to her. _Gotta keep strong! I'll get through this_, she thought as she made her way to the school's front door, Momiji right beside her.


	3. Ch 3: Coming of the Dog

Chapter 3: Coming of the Dog

School was finally finished. Now the girls had to clean up the classroom as the boys cleaned up the outside. Yuki was still packing his bag though when all the guys were gone. A group of girls were staring after him. Riiko rolled her eyes. What was it with women and their absolute need to find love in high school? She chuckled and patted Yuki on the back.

"Poor thing, you must be swamped with the girls!"

She heard a gasp, to which the two glanced at the door. Conveniently, it was empty. "Yes, well, I suppose that's a price I have to pay. Excuse me, Riiko-san."

"Hey!!" she told him, grabbing his shoulder. "Just call me Riiko, okay? I hate formalities in family." Yuki stared at her and smiled, though coldly.

"I'll bear that in mind. Now if you excuse me."

Riiko nodded and moved aside. She felt his slightly ruffled ego. Nothing too major, but she had caught him off guard. _Wonder if it's because of Akito?_ "HEY!!" she suddenly heard a girl trill. Turning, she was surprised to find a trio of girls glaring at her. Each had horrible looks of utter vengeance on their faces. She didn't move. "What do you think you were doing just then touching the Prince!?"

She stared at them, stupefied. "'The Prince'?"

"You know what you're trying to do!! But you better know the rules: hands off the Prince!!"

"Huh? Oh! You must be talking about Yuki-itoko-chan!" The girls froze. "You didn't know? We're cousins. I don't know much about this 'Prince' thing but you can be rest assured that I'm not going after him."

"Huh!? You're a Soma!?"

"Weren't you stupid girls listening at all when the teacher introduced her?" a voice intruded. The girl's hackles rose at the voice. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed the boy named Kyou, another cousin of hers apparently. He looked at them smugly and continued on to say, "Tch, you only know when to follow that _baka nezumi_!"

"How dare you!?"

"For once I agree with him," the blond friend of Tohru's muttered. She glanced over at Kyou to give him a look and then looked at the other girls. "Just learn to mind your own business and quit bugging people!"

"Ah!! Uotani, you-"

"Leave this room now or I will shock you all with electric pulses," a cool voice threatened, causing the girl's hairs to stand on end and for them all to rush from the room. Riiko stared after them in shock. This was truly impressive. The woman she had come to know as Hanajima-san, or by Tohru and Momiji's calling, Hana-chan, had just threatened away close to 3 girls on her own merit. Riiko couldn't help but grin.

"So rabid females do exist!! I've only seen it on American TV programs, but other than that, the girls of the tribes where I live loathe men. Kinda weird to see this reverse of lust." Hana-chan glanced at her and simply stared at her. "I know, it sounds weird, but when women are literally sold to their husbands, an entire community of women tend to hate men."

"Do you despise men, Riiko-chan?"

"Me? No; though truth be told, very few gain my trust or affection."

"Hey, living in Africa, have you ever had to shoot a lion before?" Uo-chan asked excitedly.

Kyou interrupted, "Baka! What makes you think-"

"No, actually! If you just throw out a turkey or two when they start prowling around, they'll leave the herds and village alone. But they only get yansy in the dry season. Other than that they're well behaved and good to have around. They scare off a number of poachers, which only helps me. And when the turkey's don't pacify them, my dogs scare 'em off."

"Dogs?"

"Yeah! They're large enough to fight 'em. And mostly you only have the rouge males coming around, it's never a pride of them; so the dogs can use numbers to drive them off."

"Oh yeah, you guys are actually believing her!!" Kyou snapped. "I bet you never even seen a real lion!"

Riiko shrugged. "Believe what you want. I can prove it to you if you like; my stuff should be coming in today, so I'll have plenty of pictures come tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, and you couldn't get them from offline!!"

Tohru came up beside Kyou to try to pacify him but he shrugged it off and stormed from the room. Riiko rolled her eyes and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it! Men are just plain moody. I get where he's coming from. He doesn't want to believe in the incredible, so he pushes it away. But I'll show him I'm not a liar, just for you."

Tohru glanced up at her as Riiko grinned. Suddenly the door slid open as a familiar cry filled the room. "Riiko!!" Momiji jumped in, launching himself through the air at her to which she caught him with a laugh and twirled around with him up in the air. "Wheee!!"

"Hey, Momiji-chan," she laughed, setting him down to ruffle his hair. "Good to see you again."

"I'm gonna walk you home today!! OH! And Hari-nii called me to tell you that your stuff has arrived, including your dogs and few other pets."

"Ah!! Good! Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go!!"

"Later guys!" Riiko shouted after herself as she was tugged along by Momiji.

They hurried home to find that a harried looking Hari stood by a truck speaking with a man who looked to be having a hard time understanding Japanese. Riiko recognized the second generation mercenary as her old friend Jack; he was gifted with speaking western languages, but he never had to deal with a Jap before. "Oy, Jack!!"

The man glanced up to smile at her. "How the hell have ya been!?"

Reaching him, they clasped hands and embraced. "Not bad! Just this bitch of a mother of mine refuses to give up custody and let me have my damn freedom. I'm stuck here 'til I'm legal."

"This'll be good for you: you'll be able to experience the real world and you'll have a chance to finish your schooling like your Papa wanted. Trust me, it may not seem great now, but I think you're much better off here than in Africa for the time bein'."

"What, are things really getting that bad?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah! A few squabbles among the tribes here and there, but nothing serious. But I'll tell you this much, I'm selling what I can't carry now before things do get hairy." Riiko frowned at the thought. Her friends were bound to be caught in the middle and she didn't want to think about what may happen to them. "Just sign off here and I can let the animals loose. Still, are you sure you don't want me to sell a couple of 'em? They're going to be a handful in these tight quarters."

"Nah! They'll be fine. Just as long as I don't have a lot of studying I have to do, I can take 'em for a few runs out in the woods."

Jack looked down, tears coming to his eyes as he stared at her. Riiko smiled at him and got pulled into a tight hug. "You take care of yerself. Don't go worryin' too much about your friends; I'll keep an eye out for 'em."

Riiko pushed away a bit and got digging into her pocket. "Jack, Papa's account still has plenty of money in it. I want you to withdraw the check's amount when you get back and keep it for a rainy day for my friends. And give them the address to here; I want them to come strait to me if and when there's trouble." Jack nodded solemnly as she handed him the information.

"Are you sure these Japs'll be cool with it?"

"I'll deal with 'these Japs' when it comes to it; don't you go worryin' too much about me!"

Jack laughed and left it at that, now turning to unlatch the truck. "I'll bare that in mind, Sweetin'. You have no idea how God damned hard a time I had just gettin' them through customs!! One lady near had a nervous break down when she saw Lyon!" Riiko laughed, picturing such a sight. Jack opened the double doors to reveal a set of seven cages, a set of furniture, and a couple of boxes. Jack immediately jumped up into the truck and started undoing the latches to the cages and Riiko jumped up in suit. The first few leapt out and rushed from the truck without regard: her younger pups. The last few, her loyal three, all sauntered out with an aire of dignity and refinery. The head dog, New Moon, was the last to hit the ground. Samoyeds weren't totally renowned for being tall, but New Moon reached Riiko's hip; and as the biggest, he gained immediate superiority over the pack. The next was his younger brother Night, a more playful version of New Moon, but smaller and baring a black patch of fur just under his throat instead of being purely white. And the last one, a female who was more a companion than a work dog, Noire, her faithful girl who kept the pack in loving order, and who had given Riiko the pack of pups that she had now. The rest were less impressive names, but they fit none the less: Scrap, the only other female besides Noire, Ripper, Hyde, and Jackal

The dogs were yapping and running about in the street until New Moon barked imperiously to which they payed heed and came to him to sit. Night, his usual rebellious self, didn't sit and moved towards Momiji to sniff him, interested. New Moon growled but Night simply woofed and kept inspecting his new human companions. Hari was next, who looked a bit troubled. Jack unloaded the traveling kennels and started tossing boxes to Riiko as servants came out; Hari had called on them from the intercom. Hari instructed on them about what to do with the boxes and they obeyed, wary of the dogs. Finally, with only her bed and a love seat left, she and Jack simply took over, getting an excited Momiji's help, who surprisingly spoke English.

"So, Jack-san, you live in Africa with Riiko-chan?"

"Well, I used to help her father with our shipping company and I would come by to see her when she was growing up. I don't say live close by, but I'm the second closest to her house besides that village she pretty much lives out of."

"Do you live among the tribes?"

"No. I simply do business with them, which is difficult since we have to use their form of currency, which is pretty much trade, in order to do so. That and we have to abide by the laws of our country, so trades can be a bit difficult."

"What'd'ya trade?"

"Cloth mostly, but also beads and food. We often get skins and original tribal works to sell to collectors, so it's not too bad in the end of the day."

"Sounds fun!"

"Yeah, until we get caught in between tribal spites..."

Momiji looked confused but Riiko sighed. "Don't worry; it's not about us. Just old feuds."

Finally after about a half hour, and with Momiji and Hari's help, Riiko had her stuff inside. Jack and her exchanged one last hug. Just as they parted, Riiko glanced up at him. "Hey! Where's Lyon?"

"Right here," he said, opening up the cabin of his truck. And there she was, fast asleep on the passenger seat, her little cub, her little lion cub. He gently pulled her out, careful not to wake her. Riiko smiled as the little kitten still snored away. She took her into her arms lovingly. "Take care of 'er. Later."

The truck pulled out as Riiko walked back to Momiji to introduce him to Lyon.

Singing came from the yard as Riiko and Momiji ventured father in. Just behind her was Haru, another of her cousins who was the same age as Momiji surprisingly. He held Lyon in his arms with out so much as a scratch from her being fussy; almost immediately, she had accepted him. Riiko hadn't gotten a chance to show Ren the dogs since she had left into the city to get a hospital check up. She hadn't returned yet, but when she did, she knew that she was going to be in for a rude surprise when she would come face to face with the whole pack. The only one that she wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing would be New Moon. As they continued, Momiji asked a mess of questions.

"So what does New Moon mean?"

"It'd be _Shingetsu_ in _Nihongo_."

"How 'bout Night?"

"_Yuro_."

"Noire _to_?"

"_Kuro_."

"OH!! We're here!! Come on, let's go!!"

Riiko chuckled and hurried after him, excited to meet a new member of her enormous family. Coming down the path, she found a man that looked to be about the same age as Hari, clipping bushes and singing. She watched him with amusement and would have gotten away without laughing had she not seen the shoe fly out of the front porch's door and smack him in the head. "Will you shut the hell up!?" Kyou's snarling voice snapped. Riiko bust out laughing, catching both male's attentions.

"Shigure-nii!!"

"Hey, Shigure-sensei," Haru waved. Lyon muttered into his arm, having simply been comfortable without him moving his arms.

Riiko smiled as he greeted them and led them inside. Kyou jumped to see her and he snapped, "What the hell are they doing here!?"

Riiko grinned and took Lyon from Haru to present her to Kyou, who simply stared at her with a stupefied expression. "Not a real lion, huh?" His jaw popped open and Shigure took a closer look. He brought his finger close to her face.

"Aww, she's cute!!" He paid for his ignorance; Lyon bit his finger. Riiko shook her loose and muttered to her reprovingly. Haru and Momiji both sat at the table. Riiko glanced at the clock. It felt odd to know that just an hour ago she had said good bye to Jack. All in the same day, she was visiting her other Soma cousins, and apparently Tohru-san, who lived with them. This was news to her, but in a strange way, she wasn't surprised.

Tohru came in, baring snacks. "I've got onigiri!!" She halted, surprised to see Riiko, Momiji and Haru at the table. "Oh! I didn't know we were going to have guests..."

"Sorry for the no-notice; I just wanted to prove to Kyou that the incredible can be true."

Still surprised, she glanced at Kyou and back to her, suddenly aware of what was in her lap. She gasped and dropped the dish, to which Kyou barely saved. "You idiot!! Watch what you're-"

"Aww, she's adorable!!" Tohru cried, hugging the little cub. The little lion gave an odd throaty cry and smiled up at Tohru. If she could, Lyon would be purring. The two nuzzled and Kyou simply stared at her dumbstruck. Meanwhile Shigure wept from his rejection. More footsteps sounded in the hallway and in entered, Yuki, "The Prince."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Yuki-kun! Welcome home!"

"Just proving to Kyou that the incredible is possible!!"

Lyon glanced up and caught Yuki's eye. A little gleam came to it and the next thing they knew, Lyon was out of Tohru's arm and leaping at Yuki. Shocked, Riiko jumped up. New Moon growled at the cub, warning her in his own way as Riiko snapped at Lyon, "Now, you cut that out!! Get off of Yuki!!" The cub growled a bit and dug her claws into his clothes. Riiko sighed as Yuki tried to push her off. "Oh, don't! You'll only rip your clothes-"

Riiko tripped over something, someone's leg, she suspected, and rushed right into Yuki, who caught her just before she fell. But...

A loud pop sounded and everyone leapt in shock. There was Yuki, transformed as a fuzzy silver mouse, the _nezumi _of the Zodiac. No one spoke, but Lyon didn't wait; she jumped on him and made to bite, but New Moon, not accepting insubordination, bit her by the scruff of the neck and got her off Yuki. He carried her to the veranda where in a show of power, he bit her nose and pinned her under his paw. She tried to scratch him, but he growled deep in his throat. It was the same treatment that he had subjugated Scrap to in her youth; the only real problem pup of the litter. Riiko murmured to New Moon, "Don't be rough; she's not a dog, remember?" and then she glanced at Yuki. She took a deep breath and looked to Shigure with knowing eyes.

"You... already know about the curse..."

Everyone stared at her expectantly. She nodded. "Papa told me when I was growing up about this 'Tale of the Zodiacs.' When I got older, he told me about the real life Zodiacs and my mother's role in it. I never believed him of course until the day he died. He had this set of film tucked away where no one could find it. It showed this kid, thinking back, he looked a lot like Hari. He transformed into a sea horse. My mother was the one who had done it. Finding it, I thought better than to keep it. I burned them before I left, but I was convinced; my father's not a liar. Coming here, I knew something was wrong anyway; the air in the main house is constricted, cursed. I'm not surprised to see that he transformed. Sorry ta surprise ya though!!" she added with a grin.

Momiji stared at her. "It doesn't bother you?"

She grinned at him. "I've lived with tribal people who've gaged their lips to 3' disks!! Of course I'm not bothered!! Besides, you're human. A curse means it's not your fault!"

Momiji smiled widely and cried, "YEAH!!" He leapt for her and hugged her tightly before popping. "I'm the _usagi_!!" Riiko smiled and cuddled him close.

"I love rabbits!!"

She looked up and chuckled at Kyou's look of horror. "Which animal are you? I know the rest of you besides Miss Honda here must be zodiacs." Shigure glanced at Kyou and shrugged.

"I'm the _inu_. Haru over there, he's the _ushi_ of the Zodiac. As you guessed before, Hari is the _ryuudan_. Kyou, well, he's the _neko_, but technically, he's not apart of the Zodiac..." Kyou tched and glanced away, glaring. Riiko blinked.

"From what I've read about the Chinese Zodiac, the symbol of the rabbit and the cat vary from region to region, like calling the pig either a pig or boar. It's pretty interesting actually, when you look at how accurate these are in depicting personality. Of course, I also believe in western Zodiac too, but that one's a wee less accurate unless you account for variances with the eastern one."

The rest blinked at her and she smiled. Still holding Momiji, she remember Yuki was right behind her and she picked him up. She held him up before her face and smiled. "I've never had things for rats, but mice are just plain adorable!! Do you mind if I hold you?" Yuki muttered something in an embarrassed tone and she simply took it as a yes. She laid him on Momiji, who was basking under her fingers as they stroked his fur. "This isn't a problem is it?" she asked of Shigure. She gently stroked Yuki's head, much to his humiliation and Shigure shrugged.

"Who knows? I'd have to tell Akito..."

"I'll do that myself when I go home. Can't imagine that he'd rip my head off for being clumsy." Glancing at her lap and back at him, she asked, "Um, you won't tell him how I _really_ found out, will you?"

Shigure stared at her and then gently smiled. "No. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Riiko sighed in relief. She looked down at Momiji and asked, "How do you guys transform back?"

"OH! That's easy! We just have to be out of the reach of a girl for a while. Then after a bit, we transform back!"

"Sounds easy," she murmured, holding the pair up. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Kyou repeated.

"We transform back naked," Yuki replied, clearly mortified. Not needed to hear any more, she looked to Tohru and asked, "Uh, hey! Why don't we go for a quick walk until they transform back!" Tohru stood in shock but then enthusiastically agreed. The two left and waited in the gardens for them the transform back.

"So, uh, Honda-san-"

"Oh, you can just call me Tohru!"

Riiko smiled. "All right then; you can just simply call me Riiko. But tell me, how long have you been living here?"

"Little over a year now."

"It must've been awkward at first, simply being surrounded by men..."

"Oh no!! They were very kind to me. And I enjoy doing the cleaning and everything. I'm so blessed!" Riiko couldn't help but chuckle. Tohru glanced over at her, suddenly curious.

"Sorry, I can't help but see an irony."

"Huh? What irony?"

"Those that demand blessings don't receive them, but those that look for them, they are the truly happy ones in life. You Tohru-chan, must be very happy." The girl stared back, only to smile. But she also couldn't help but think, _So too is it that the truly ignorant and innocent are the only happy ones on earth. _Riiko had to admit, she felt bad for thinking it, but it was true. The child was always more happy than the adult, and so too was the idiot blissfully left out of the sick joke that was their stupidity. Still, Honda seemed different.

"But surely you yourself are happy?"

Riiko thought on it. "Mmmm, not really. I'm more calm than anything, but I doubt that'll last long." Tohru's face suddenly turned very sad and Riiko actually regretted her words. "I don't mean to say I'm ungrateful, I'm just really starting to worry about my friends back home. I'm living in luxury while they're sitting on pins and needles for the call of war to sound. I'm just scared they'll be caught in the middle..."

"I'm sure that they're worried about you too though. A foreign land, living with people that you've only just met... they must be scared for you too."

Riiko smiled and looped an arm ar0und Tohru's shoulders. "I see why Momiji loves you so much!" Tohru blushed and she started to laugh as the familiar pop came from the house. "Come on, I'd like to try your onigiri; I hear you're a good cook!"

Tohru nodded. "Hai!"

Riiko paused for a moment though at the door. Tohru stopped too. "Um... thank you. I think I fell a bit better about being away from them. I'm glad to have met you."

"Wonder what your friends would be up to?" Tohru asked as they passed through the door to a still only half dressed Momiji and a beet red Yuki staring at the floor. Riiko shrugged as she replied, "Who knows! Probably farming or some such... I hope they're well though..." she muttered as an afterthought under her breath.


	4. Ch 4: Shingetsu ni ie no Soma

Chapter 4: Shingetsu ni ie no Soma

Night swiftly came; literally, the dog leapt for her the second she opened the door. From the looks of everything, Ren had not returned, which she found odd. Akito had told her that her rooms would be here, but so far, Ren hadn't returned. She looked about her living room and to the short level couch on the floor. She frowned at it.

The door clacked shut and she jumped with a gasp only to find Hatori coming through her door. "Sorry to startle you, Riiko-san."

She sighed, calming herself. "What're you doing here, Hari-san? It's pretty late for such a busy person to simply come over and chat."

He rolled his eyes. "This coming from a student in highschool."

She tched him and hid her grin by turning her back on him coyly. "So, do you want tea or something?"

"I'm not staying long. I was leaving Akito's quarters and he asked me to have you go see him. He would like to see your dogs."

"Really? Didn't think he'd be interested of all people.... Guess I can. What'd hurt? Hey, Hartori-san, any advice on how to get on Akito's good side?" He was just about to leave when she caught him offguard with the question. His eyes when he looked at her were extremely dark.

"I wouldn't count on getting on his good side. Be wary of him, Riiko-san. He doesn't like outsiders and he holds a special dislike of Ren. Don't think he won't use you."

Riiko listened to him, paying heed to his serious words. "_Arigatou-gozaimasu_, Hatori-san. I'll bare that in mind." He left with a curt nod and gracefully exited. She sat down on her couch for a moment and let the wind rush from her. Night and New Moon came up to her, clearly worried for the pup that they had looked after ever since she was barely 5. Noire made a whining sound from the kitchen and walked in with Scrap tailing her; the apparent heiress to the thrown. Lyon muttered as she slept soundly on her newly claimed automan. Riiko sighed as she thought about it. Miles away from home, and she was still getting caught in traps!!

"Guess I can't just blow him off can I?"

New Moon hrmmed as his brother woofed. She groaned as she got to her feet. She could only hope he'd be as tired as she and have her just come back tomorrow. She left Ripper, Hyde, and Jackel alone, since they were finally asleep. The other four went with her as she made her way around through the shadows. She had gotten the way to his room memorized thanks to Momiji's constant warnings, so she didn't have any trouble getting there. Actually, it was quite simple since his was the only room that was lit on his end of the house.

She was surprised to find him sitting outside instead of in his "thrown room" like last time, but she walked up to him none the less. Night took off first, followed by an exhuberant Scrap who yapped once only to get a warning growl from New Moon. Akito was surprised by his visitors but he stroked their necks with a smile. Riiko stood off to one side, waiting.

"Big dogs," he commented. "But for some reason, I expected more of them."

"The other three are asleep. I can show you them tomorrow."

"That'll be nice."

An awkward silence drew out between them and she merely shifted on her feet. Finally she asked, "So, what'd'you want?"

He glanced up at her, actually looking legitimately hurt if not for his cold eyes. "You believe that I had an alterior motive for asking you here? Why, I merely wanted to speak to my _imouto-chan_!" Riiko couldn't help but snort, which got her a look but she shrugged.

"I don't believe you for a damned, but what the hell? It's not like you've been an ass to me in my life." She settled down next to him, though about a foot away, just for some distance. New Moon, tired from the move, finally settled down between the two _kyoudai_, his authoritive powers at rest for the moment. Night, choosing not to be a jerk, laid down on Akito's other side. Noire on the other hand, kept her distance. Scrap, jumped about, somehow still full of energy. The silence stretched between them still, but neither saw any reason to end it.

Noire suddenly started to shift, as if something didn't smell right. New Moon glanced back at his mate as she grumbled and shifted about. Night sneezed and jerked his head up enough to rest it on Akito's knee, ears pricked in interest. Akito glanced back at her and watched her warily. "What's with that one?"

"Noire, what's..."

She stopped when Noire barked. She got New Moon's full attention who stood up and growled at Scrap to stand in line. Riiko watched, knowing what they were doing, but completely at a loss of why they were doing it! The male and female stood side by side as Noire raced one time around them and pounced on Scrap, pushing her down, pinning her. Riiko had found out that it was Noire's talent to be able to tell from scent if someone was male or female, which actually helped her many times when she was dealing with different tribal people like the Mauri whose men and women many times looked very similar in both attire and countenance. Noire was telling her that someone among them was female. And the only person she was sitting with was....

"What is he doing?"

"It's a she. And she's saying that I'm not the only woman sitting here."

Akito froze. Riiko tensed, having a bad feeling that she might have crossed a line. This didn't make any sense!! In first world countries, it didn't matter if you were man or woman, black or green: the law was equal for all citizens! Why on earth would Akito masquerade as a-

"How can your dog..."

"She smells it. She does this for me when I have a hard time distinguishing sexes in the tribes. But she only does it when I ask it of her. She must have been really bothered by your scent or something." Akito didn't look at her. His- _her_ eyes were shadowed. Riiko could only wonder what was going through her _Ane-san_'s head. "Akito... why-"

"Don't!!" she snapped, suddenly leaping to her feet. She grabbed a handful of Riiko's hair, who in return, cried out in pain. Night barked and New Moon snarled a warning. "Say nothing you hear- SAY NOTHING!!!" New Moon barked at her and finally, fed up with this foreign human, bit her arm. Night bit into her pant leg, trying to pull her away. Akito released her with a cry and the dogs let go, swarming to protect their mistress. Riiko got to her feet and pushed her hair back into place.

"You don't need to grab my hair to make a point you know!! I know when to keep my mouth shut!! If it's really that important to you, I'll keep my silence! Next time, just ask me instead of yanking my hair!" She glanced at her arm and noticed that there wasn't blood. But... "You should go inside and wash that out thoroughly. It'll get a nasty infection otherwise. Even with the skin unpunctured, it's a smart idea. Here, let me-"

"_Itte_!!!" Akito snapped. Riiko hesitated but obeyed.

"All right then. Good night, _Ane-san_. If you want to talk again, I'd like for us to move forward and to become friends. Honestly, I think we have a lot more in common than you think."

She didn't wait for her to respond, she simply walked back to her room. She didn't bother to eat any dinner; having had Tooru's onigiri, she was full enough to simply fall asleep. She didn't wake up all night, soundly asleep; not a dream to be had. The next morning though, there was a note. It was from Hari, asking her to restrain her dogs next time so he could sleep. Riiko sighed and got up. She wrote back a quick reply saying she was going to visit Akito later on that day with her other dogs and she apologized for the minor bite.

School was boring and tiring for her. People were pouring over her with questions about the pictures she had brought in for them. Momiji kept by and actually helped to explain some of her story since she'd already told him and the other cursed Somas about her life when she was at Shigure's. She noticed that Kyou was as onery as ever, giving her looks as if to say the fight wasn't over. She sighed at the thought; he just couldn't accept that things could be incredible.

"Hello Riiko-san~!" Tohru greeted happily.

"Heya!! Didn't I tell ya to just call me Riiko?"

"Oh!! Right!! Sorry...."

"Well don't go apologizing-"

"You're just starting a never ending circle y'know!!" Kyou snapped.

Riiko sighed. "Well, it's not your circle to end!"

"Oh, um, please don't fight!!" Tohru pleaded. Kyou's face suddenly turned regretful, to which, Riiko turned her back to hide a smile.

"All right.... For you, my friend," Riiko replied, barely keeping in her snicker of sheer fangirldom. Momiji happily chattered as Riiko simply fell into her heart, musing. Kyou was wounded, just like Momiji was, just like Yuki was, just like all the zodiacs. This dark curse hung over the house like a cloud of death. She wished she could do something to make it easier for them, or even to get rid of the curse. Then again, she barely knew anything about the curse; she knew about as much as Yuki, Kyou, or Momiji seemed to know.

The thought of him must have called him to her, because in the next instant, Momiji was flaying for her, yelling lovingly, "RIIKO~!!"

Kyou caught him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him back before he could land on her. "Are you really that stupid!? You can't just leap at her-"

"Waah~!! Kyou's being mean to me!!"

Riiko awes and reachs over without even thinking to hug him. "Kyou don't be mean!!" She snuggles him, but in that instant, everyone froze. She paused for a moment to realize that Momiji hadn't transformed into a rabbit like he had the day before. Instantly, Riiko is taken aback. How was it that he hadn't transformed...? she muses.

Instantly, she jumps to make a recovery. "Kyou, you're too loud sometimes!"

Realizing what she was doing, Kyou snaped back, "You're the idiot!! He was leaping for you like you were a tree vine!" Something about that image just makes her laugh and Kyou immediately jumps to roar, "BAKA!! You really are that stupid!!"

Riiko hurries back to the Soma compound directly after school, Momiji on her back, just as worried and in need for answers as she. "Hari-nii should know something," Momiji had mentioned earlier in class when they had gotten a moment alone. Riiko was jumping for that opportunity.

Strong legs carried her past the gate and past the window of Akito's rooms. Glancing over, her _Ane-san_ wasn't watching them. Running farther, they finally came to the one house that Momiji pointed out was Hari's. Riiko only slowed slightly to jump up on the porch and languidly slide open his office's door. Of course, niether Momiji nor Riiko were perpared for the sight of a young boy sitting on the examination table, shirtless and breathing for Hari to listen to.

Momiji blinked and Riiko stuttered in shock, "Ha- Hatori-san!? Since when have you been a shoutakon!?"

"Riiko! That's Hiro-chan!! He's the sheep of the zodiac!"

She paused, feeling like a pervert and just simply muttered, "Oh, sorry."

Hari's face had leached of any color: Momiji had mentioned the zodiacs so offhandedly that he knew that she had to know the whole secret. The boy sitting on the table, Hiro, had an entirely different look of indignation as he snapped, "What are you doing here you dumb rabbit!? And why did you bring this outsider-"

"Sorry, no time," Riiko blurted out as she covered his mouth and turned to Hari. The door clicked shut as she asked, "Hatori-san, would there be any reason that a female wouldn't turn a male of the zodiac into his true form?"

Hari's face was still pale, but he answered through strained vocals, "Only the females of the zodiac can embrace a male zodiac without the transformation occuring. But you aren't...."

Riiko started at him long and hard. In that single look, Hari understood exactly (or at least the major point) of what had transpired to cause her to ask this question. He stood up from his chair and laid his stethoscope on his desk. Riiko stood, still breathing heavily for having run for so long. Hari, though a slight akwardly, opened his arms to her. Riiko embraced him. Nothing happened.

"I'm... I'm not-"

"I know," Riiko said solemnly as she slowly pulled away to stare up at him. "The question is, why can't I now?"

"'Now'?" he repeated.

She nodded. "Yeah; I transformed Yuki yesterday when I fell into him, and Momiji after that. Today, nothing's happening though. What can it be?"

Hari grimaced slightly. "I'm afraid that this must be reported to Akito."

Riiko nods solemnly. "I'll do it right now."

Just as she turned to leave, Hari grabbed her arm, eyes strict and full of fear for her. "You are not going to face him alone."

"I can handle _Ane-san_, for the most part; if you're afraid for me, then just come with."

Hari blinks for a moment and says, "You mean _Ani-san._"

"_Ane_." I say, emphasizing the word. His eyes widen to know that I know precisely who Akito is. Momiji and Hiro don't catch it. There's a knock at the door and a young woman with blonde-brown curly locks looks in on us.

"Ano.... Hari-san, are you done giving Hiro-chan his physical?"

Hari's cheeks every so slightly darken a shade. Riiko holds back her grin as he tells the woman, "Yes. He is as healthy as can be. He may go."

Hiro for a moment is reluctant to leave, but Hari pulls off his physician's jacket and opens the door to the walkway again. Riiko walks out first, next followed by Momiji and then Hari hurrying after them. Though Hiro watchs after them with anxiety, he knows that there isn't much that someone like him can do to protect another woman from getting hurt by Akito. He glances up at his mother for a moment, who smiles brilliantly at him and asks, "Can I go see Rin tonight?"

Meanwhile, Riiko reachs Akito's room. Inside, she's dressing, a young man with a sorrowfully blank face aiding her. The only words that echo upon their entrance are Riiko's: "Akito, I can't transform the male zodiacs!"


End file.
